


Day 11: Loving Gaze

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Death, Loving Gaze, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: After what seemed like an eternity, Swank finally finds Delilah St Valentina again. And his breath is taken away when he sees her again.
Relationships: Courier/Swank, Female Courier/Swank
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 5





	Day 11: Loving Gaze

Swank stood silently at the bar of the Tops Casino, smoking a cigarette. The Rat Pack Revue were playing on stage, playing some kinda song, Swank couldn’t tell what. His brain was too preoccupied on other things, mainly how the fuck was he gonna explain Benny got taken care of and now he was running the show. Those Omertas and White Glove cats barely tolerated Benny at the best of times, but they’d never try to fuck with him. But with him outta the picture? All bets were off the table. And that wasn’t even taking into account what Old Man House was gonna do as soon as the news reached his ears….

Taking a deep drag of his cigarette, the new boss of the Chairmen slowly shook his head. Swank had to handle things smoothly, as smooth as as baby cheeks, if he wanted to make sure things don’t get too fucked up. 

“Everything alright, darling?” A new voice inquired.

Swank slowly turned, and found himself stunned into silence by what exactly he was seeing. There she stood, Delilah St Valentina, the jewel of the Mojave. An emerald green dress hugged her figure nicely, showing off her curves very nicely. Her makeup was on point and her hair was done in a very neat ponytail. You would never have guessed an hour ago that she had just bludgeoned a man to death with a lamp. Arching a delicate eyebrow, Delilah smirked slightly.

“You like what you see, darling?” Delilah inquired. 

“Yeah, just taking in the scenery.” Swank admitted, putting out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. “It’s nice to have ya back, doll.”

“And it is a delight to be back.” Delilah chuckled. “After all, how can The Strip survive without Delilah St Valentina?”


End file.
